Angel & Cordelia's surprise
by KenadiFaith04
Summary: Title really tells all... But they get a little surprise from the future.
1. Chapter 1

Future:

Angel walk out of his office and walked up stairs to go to bed, but first stopped off to room 316. He opened the door to reveal two teenagers, both very attractive. They were laughing at something they were looking at. Angel clears his throat, the girls turned around, and they're smiles fade.

"What are you still doing up, its 1 o'clock?" Angel asked.

"Sorry dad, we were just looking at some old pictures of you guys." Madeline said.

Angel walked over and looked at some of them and smiled remembering, then his smile faded when he came across a picture of Cordelia his beautiful wife, who died when Madeline was four years old. Tia saw the look on Angel's face and nudged Madeline, she turned to see what her father was looking at and her smile faded as well.

"You miss her, huh dad?" Madeline asked.

"Yeah, I do. I just wish you could remember her." Angel said.

"Me too."

"She loved you so much."

Angel kept looking at the picture of Cordy, when Madeline spoke up.

"Can I have that picture of her? It's a real good picture of her." Madeline asked.

Angel looked at her and nodded and handed her the picture when the next person he saw was a picture of Gunn, Tia's dad. He was killed when she was 10, she remembers him though.

"Tia, here you can have that picture." Angel said handing her the picture.

"I really miss him, I wish I could go back in time and warn him." Tia said,

"Me too, only with my mom though."

"You two go to bed, it's late. You can look at the pictures tomorrow." Angel said, and he kissed Madeline's head and walked out. Madeline got up and walked to her bed and started to climb in as Tia walked to the door.

"I thought you were going to sleep in here tonight?" Madeline asked.

"Come over here." Tia said.

Madeline walked over.

"What?"

"Can you sense if anyone's out there?"

Madeline stayed quite for a second, concentrating then looked up at Tia.

"No. No one's out there. Why?"

"Good, come with me."

Tia grabbed Madeline's hand and they rushed down the stairs and to the lobby and into the office. Tia started to go through Wesley's desk.

"Tia, what are you doing?" Madeline whispered.

"I looking for… oh there it is." Tia said pulling out Willows old spell book.

"Tia, what do you think you're doing? You're not a witch."

"Come on, Willow taught me some spells, so technically I'm a witch in training."

"Tia, what's going through your mind?"

"Madeline will you stop being a scaredy cat. Usually you're the one with the courage."

"Well, see that's when were fighting some big mean monster or vampire. I don't do magic. That's Willow's job."

"What ever, come on don't you want to try and save your mother and stop the sadness that your dad has, I mean your sad too, but you don't remember her. Only that you saw her die and that's not some thing you want to remember now do you?"

"Tia, we can't do that."

"Why not? Don't you want your mom to be here right now?"

"Well, yeah…"

"See, and I want my dad to be here so lets do it."

"Like it will work."

"I know, but at least it will give us something to do."

"True. All right. Up in my room or here in the lobby?"

"Your room, someone might catch us. Come on."

The two ran back up to Madeline's room and closed and locked the door.

"Okay. It's says we need two white candles." Tia read.

"You are in luck, I just bought two white candle's." Madeline said.

She walk to her night stand and grabbed two candles and walked back.

"Here, give me one, we're both suppose to hold one and we have to chant together and hold hands."

They both looked at the book and memorized the words and then lit the candle's and held hands and started to chant:

"The bond which was not to be done, give to us the power to see it undone, and turn back time to whence it was done."

A heavy wind picked up and started to whirl around them and the candle's light went out and they disappeared.


	2. Into the past

PAST:

Fred and Gunn sat in the lobby cuddling and talking about the recent movie they saw last night. Wesley was in his office looking through his book, when Angel walked in.

"Hey." Angel said walking in and sitting down.

"Hey." Wesley said without looking up.

"Whatcha reading?"

"I'm reading about a prophecy, that's to take place in a couple years, three at most."

Cordelia walks in and sits down on the edge of the desk.

"What's going on?" Cordy asked.

"Wesley was reading about a prophecy that's to take place in a couple years. And he was about to explain what kind of prophecy, right?" Angel asked.

Wesley looked up as Cordy and Angel stared him down.

"Well, remember the prophecy about Conner?"

"Yeah." They both said.

"Well, it says here that, another child is to be born and the child will bare more power and strength anyone has ever seen."

"Really?" Angel asked as he leans forward to listen to more.

"Yeah, the child will be born to a vampire. I'm assuming that's you Angel. And a demon." Wesley explained.

"So my child will be half vampire half demon?"

"Interesting mix." Cordy said.

"Yeah, that's what it says here, but I'm not sure if its you yet. I'll keep reading." Wesley said.

As Angel was about to ask another question, they heard a crash from out in the lobby followed by.

"Guys get out here!" Fred yelled.

They ran out to see Fred and Gunn standing guard looking at two teenage girls, one on the ground, cause she landed on a coffee table and the other one standing looking down at her.

"Oh, Tia are you okay?" The one standing asked.

"No! How come you landed on your feet and I landed on my butt?" Tia asked as the other girl helped her up.

"Oh, okay, alright. (helping Tia stand up) Cause I know how to land on my feet." The girl said.

"Very funny Madeline." Tia said.

"Don't hate me because I'm perfect."

"Ohh, but I do hate you."

"No you don't you love me. How did we get down stairs?" Madeiline asked looking around.

"I have no clue."

"Yeah, well that landing of yours probably woke everyone up and now we're both grounded."

"Hey, you wanted to-"

"Excuse me!" Angel interrupted.

Madeline groaned and glared at Tia and they both turned to see everyone. They're mouths hung open when they saw Gunn and Cordelia 'Alive'.

"Who are you girls?" Gunn asked.

Madeline turned to Tia and smacked her arm.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"For taking us to the past. See I knew you shouldn't do magic… look what you've done."

The gang's eyes grew when they heard the word past.

"Hey, you helped! You read the spell too. So you can't blame the whole thing on me."

"Yeah, but I didn't think It would actually work."

"Okay! Girls break it up!" Cordelia said.

Both went quite immediately.

"Did you say you came from the future?" Wesley asked.

Tia and Madeline looked at each other, then back to the gang.

"Yeah." They both said cautiously.

"How did you get here?" Wesley asked, this was his department on the past and future.

"We cast a spell." Tia said.

"How? Where did you get a spell like that?" Wesley asked.

"Willow's spell book. Tia here stole it." Madeline said turning to Tia.

"I didn't steal it! 'We' borrowed it."

"And who are you two?" Angel asked.

"I'm Tia."

"I'm Madeline."

"I always loved that name." Cordelia said.

"I don't really trust these girls. I mean… there's something about the white girl, I don't like." Gunn said.

"I got a name, you know?" Madeline said.

"Yeah, we know. But I sense something not right either." Angel said walking closer. Tia stepped back scared, but Madeline stood her ground.

"Angel, they're kids…" Cordelia started.

"I know but there's something about this one." Angel said pointing his finger into Madeline's face.

"Like what?" Fred asked.

"Like this." Angel said and staked her in the heart. Madeline changed into a different girl, she who had brown hair, now had red hair, and long finger nails and her eyes turned from brown to blue, and she shrieked as he staked her. Everyone stood back.

"Oh my god! She's a vampire." Cordy said.

"See I told you… wait a second." Angel said noticing she hasn't gone up in dust.

"Oh, Angel… you shouldn't have done that. You just woke up Madison." Tia said.

Angel stepped back, as Madison looked down at the stake and pulled it out and looked at it and then up to Angel.

"Is this your wooden stake?" She asked smiling and dropped it, and started to walk near them.

"Madison, stop! We need to talk to Madeline, come on." Tia pleaded.

"But he…" She started and then her smile faded and her hair turned back to brown as well as her eyes, and her finger nails shortened.

"Oww… That hurt." Madeline said, rubbing her chest.

"What? What?" was all Wesley could get out.

"What the hell just happened?" Gunn asked.

"I…i…" Fred started trying to figure it out.

"Why didn't you die?" Angel asked.

"I can't die. I'm a vampire."

"But a stake through the heart should have killed you." Cordy said.

"I'm half vampire, and half demon." Angel, Cordelia and Wesley look at each other.

"Am I your father?" Angel asked.

The question took both Madeline and Tia by surprise.

"Why do you think that?" Madeline asked.

"Yeah?" Tia asked standing next to Madeline.

"I was just reading a prophecy about a child born half vampire and half demon." Wesley said.

"I don't think we should reveal that kind of stuff." Tia said.

"I totally agree, future consequences." Madeline said.

"I still don't trust them." Gunn said.

"Maybe we should take them to Lorne?" Fred said.

"Yeah your right." Angel said.

"Oh no. I don't sing." Madeline said.

"Yes, you do. Yes she does." Tia said.

"Good, lets go." Angel said.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: 'Hey eveyone, I'm back! I know i've only wrote one story before, but i've been busy. And now i'm back and i hope you enjoy my new stories. Please review it, ... would mean alot. And i would love to give out special thanks to:

Charming Chig_ Kool! I think i know where this is going. Good job so far. Can't wait for the next chapter._

Polia_ Awesome conceopt.. I love it!_

YOUPIN_ Great start and i hope you continue this story. Update soon._

'Thank you all for your comments, means alot to me. And if you like this story please check out my other story. 'The daughter that could have been' Anyway, i hope you like this story.'


	3. Lorne's Club

LORNE'S CLUB:

Angel and the gang walked in. Angel told the teens to stay there with everyone and not to move, he then told the gang to watch them. Angel walked over to Lorne.

"Hey Angel. What brings you here?" Lorne asked.

"I need you to read some teens. They claim their from the future." Angel said.

"Sure. Get them on stage." Lorne said.

Angel walked back to the gang.

"Okay, girls. Go on." Angel said.

Madeline hesitated a second before Tia grabbed her and they walked on stage. Tia looked at Madeline. Madeline was looking at all the people slash monster were watching them, she was the gang walk up to Lorne and sit down.

"Madeline, I think we should sing the song 'Tell him' that's a really good song, and you sing it really good. All right, now since you are half demon get the music started." Tia said.

"Fine."

Angel and the gang watched the two talk for a couple minutes and then music started.

_**Madeline:** "I'm scared  
So afraid to show I care  
Will he think me weak  
If I tremble when I speak  
Oooh - what if  
There's another one he's thinking of  
Maybe he's in love  
I'd feel like a fool  
Life can be so cruel  
I don't know what to do"_

_**Tia:** "I've been there  
With my heart out in my hand  
But what you must understand  
You can't let the chance  
To love him pass you by"_

_**Both:** "Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
**Madeline:** "I'll hold him close to feel his heart beat"_

_**Tia:** "Love will be the gift you give yourself"_

_**Tia:** "Touch him  
With the gentleness you feel inside"_

_**Madeline: **"I feel"  
Tia: "Your love can't be denied  
The truth will set you free  
You'll have what's mean to be  
All in time you'll see"_

_**Madeline:** "Ohhh, I love him"_

_**Tia:** "Then show him"  
**Madeline:** "Of that much I can be sure"_

_**Tia:** "Hold him close to you"  
**Madeline: **"I don't think I could endure  
If I let him walk away  
When I have so much to say"  
**Both: **"Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
**Tia:** "Hold him close to feel his heart beat"_

_**Madeline:** "Love will be the gift you give yourself"_

_**Madeline:** "Love is light that surely glows  
In the hearts of those who know_

_**Madeline:** __It's a steady flame that grows"_

_**Tia: **"Feed the fire with all the passion you can show"  
**Madeline:** "Tonight love will assume its place"  
**Tia:** "This memory time cannot erase"  
**Both:** "Blind faith will lead love where it has to go"_

_**Both:** "Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Whisper words so soft and sweet"  
**Tia:** "Hold him close to feel his heart beat"_

_Madeline: "Love will be the gift you give yourself"_

_**Both:** "Never let him go"_

When they finish the whole club stands and cheers for them, the girls smile and bow and look at each other and smile and wrap their arms around each other and walk off the stage to the gang who is waiting, all who look stunned. The girls took two chairs and sat down both opposite the parents they lost.

"Well, Lorne?" Fred asked.

"Well, they're from the future all right. This one Tia, right? (She nodded) well, she's human through and through, her father Gunn-"

Gunn choked on the water he was drinking and Tia was beside her self.

"What?" Everyone asked. Tia and Madeline gave him a look.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't really have said that. But yeah… Gunn you're her father."

"Who's you're mother?" Gunn asked.

"I can't tell you that." Tia asked.

"Why not?" Fred asked.

"Guy's hold back a while. What else?" Angel asked.

"Well, Gunn… Gunn dies when Tia turned 10." Lorne said.

Tia looked down, Madeline tried to comfort her.

"I died?" Gunn asked, Tia only nodded.

"I can't believe this." Cordy said.

"Oh, wait until I get to Madeline over here." Lorne said.

Madeline looked at him.

"She's half vampire and half demon. Meaning she can't die like a vampire and can't really die any other way either."

"Not true." Madeline said.

"What do you mean?" Wesley asked.

"Everything can die, you just have to know how to kill it." Madeline said.

"And let's see Angel you're her father just like you thought." Lorne said.

"I had a feeling. So who's your mother?" Angel asked.

"It's not Darla is it?" Cordelia asked.

"No it's not Darla." Madeline said.

"Then who is it?" Angel asked.

"If you don't mind I don't like to talk about my mother." Madeline asked.

"Why?" Angel asked.

"It's too painful." Madeline asked.

"She dies, doesn't she? Whoever your mother is?" Cordelia asked.

Madeline nodded not looking at any of them.

"How old were you?" Fred asked.

"Doesn't matter." Madeline said.

"She doesn't like to talk about her mother, she just told you that?" Tia said.

"She's lying." Lorne said.

"What do you mean?" Cordelia asked.

"She can talk about her mother just fine, can't you?" Lorne said.

Madeline looked at him.

"What's going on? Tell us, why you can't talk about your mother?" Angel asked.

"I can't." Madeline said as tears started to weld up in her eyes.

"Why?" Cordelia asked.

"Because I can't."

"Maddy just tell them." Tia said.

"Tell us Madeline." Angel said.

"Because I can't remember!" She said raising her voice. They all looked shocked, that's not what they were thinking.

"What do you mean you can't remember?" Wesley asked.

"I mean I don't remember. I was too young to remember. I only remember bits and pieces of her."

"I'm sorry." Fred said.

"How old were you?" Cordelia asked.

"I was four."

Everyone was silent for a while and then Tia spoke.

"Madeline since were back here we could-"

"No!" Madeline stopped her, knowing what she was thinking.

"Why not?" Tia said disappointed.

"I'm not staying here in the past for six years, so I can save her. I couldn't handle being around her that long."

"Come on I'll be around my dad."

"That's different Tia! You were ten when he died, at least you knew him, you knew how to act around him. I don't."

"Act like a daughter." Tia said.

"I don't know how to be a daughter to a mother I never had." Madeline said and got up and walked out.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: 'Well, i hope your enjoying the story so far!'

YOUPIN: I love how this is going so far and i can't wait to see the intereaction between the girls and their parents and the rest of the gang. Update soon.

Charming Chig: Ha, funny. Madeline and Madison, ok, i'm confused there but i'll wait to see what happens. I'm guessing Lorne was in the future since they know about him right? Ok, KUDOS! Update soon.

'Thanks for your comments. To answer your question Charming Chig, yes Lorne was in the future. And Madison is Madeline vampire half... kinda like Angel has his vampire half. Only their like two different people... Madison is like the vampire half, and Madeline is the demon half. Make any sense? Well, i hope that clears everything up. I hope you like it so far, please continue to write comments!'


	4. Who is Madeline's mother?

BACK AT HOTEL:

Angel and the gang walked in and saw Madeline sitting down on the couch. Tia walked over and sat down next to her, as the gang walked behind the counter.

"Well, Angel any idea's who's her mother?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah, I mean she has to be a demon." Fred said.

"So do you know any demons, right off hand?" Cordy asked.

In the lobby the teens sat there in silence for a few minutes, until Tia spoke.

"Maddy, we tried the spell so we could save them. And now that we actually did, come to the past, you want to go home to the future where your mother and my father aren't alive. Well, I'm sorry but I can't, I won't do that, when I have the chance to save the future. Your dad would do this, for your sake. He wanted her to be there for everything that happened in your life, just like my mom wanted my dad to be there for me. So come on lets do this, I mean in the future isn't going anywhere for us. Let's save them."

Madeline turned to her.

"Tia… I don't know. I mean, I can't be around her that long."

"You'll be fine. At least Angel knows who you are. Plus my mom doesn't know I'm hers, so we're even. Come on."

"Okay, okay. Let's do it." Madeline said smiling.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." A male voice said.

Tia and Madeline looked up to see an all too familiar face, a face from the future.

"What are you doing here?" Tia asked.

"I came for my baby sister." The man said flashing a cheesy grin.

"Conner, how did you know we were here?" Madeline asked.

Behind the counter Fred turned to notice that the girls were talking to young man in his 20's.

"Hey, did we have any appointments tonight?" Fred asked.

"No, why?" Cordy asked.

"Because the girls are talking to a young man out there." Fred said.

They look out and saw the young man and walked out to see what's going on. Conner turned to see, his old friends and his father future step-mother. He smiled at them, and then turned back to the girls.

"It must be hard, huh? To see your father Tia. And you Madeline it must be even harder to know you're in the past to know that she's still alive."

"Who are you?" Angel asked.

Conner looked disappointed and walked to Angel slowly.

"Don't you recognize me? Well, I'm your son, Conner."

Everyone looked shocked.

"Conner? Why are you here? To look after your sister?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, exactly to look after my beautiful half sister."

"Stop it, Conner." Madeline said. Conner walked over to Tia.

"So, your dad already knows who you are, damn I was hoping to have some fun, oh, but wait your mother doesn't know she's your mother. So let's introduce you two. Fred I'd like for you to meet your daughter Tia." Conner said smiling.

Tia looked at her then down, as Fred looked from Gunn to Tia, and Gunn and Fred smiled. Conner then walked to Madeline.

"What about you? You want your dear mother to know you're here?"

"Conner, stop. I'm warning you." Madeline said.

"Stop warning him. Maddy this guy... _your _brother buried you alive one time." Tia said.

"Yeah, but he cheated, he hit me with a car first." Madeline said

"Wait a minute! Why are you warning him? I'd like to know where, and who your mother is." Angel said.

"You want to know why Madeline and I don't see eye to eye, dad. Well, Madeline do you want to tell them or should I?"

"Conner, you've done too much damage as is. Just go back to that hell hole you climb out of." Madeline said.

"Hey, that hurts. Really Madeline, you don't want me to kill you like I did your mother, now do you?"

Angel grew upset.

"What? You killed her mother?" Angel asked.

"Well, if you asked me she had it coming to her. I mean spending so much time with Madeline here, and if she wasn't with her she was with you, I was left out of the picture completely, because while she was with Madeline you couldn't be a father to me, you had to be around them the whole time!" Conner said.

"So you killed Madeline's mother?" Cordelia asked.

Conner looked at her, then to Madeline.

"Well, you… you rude kid you." Fred said glaring at him.

"Go easy on him, Fred." Madeline said.

"But you know what? I can take away the pain I will experience in the future, that's why I will rid myself from the problem before it ever becomes a problem."

"What are you thinking, Conner?" Angel asked.

"Well, dad. I think that instead of killing Madeline's mommy, in the future I should kill her in the past so we don't have to deal with both in the future. What do you think, Madeline?"

"I think your nuts. But if you touch her again then I-"

"You'll what Madeline? You're going to kill me? You don't have the courage to kill me, I'm your brother."

Conner then snorted and walked to Angel. Cordelia was standing next to Angel and as Conner stood in front of Angel. Madeline saw a knife drop from the inside of his sleeve and into his hand. Madeline quickly ran, which took her less than a second to be right beside Conner. Conner went to slash Cordelia, but Madeline grabbed his arm by the wrist and with her other hit his arm snapping it. Conner backed away. Angel and the gang figured now knows that Cordelia is her mother.

"Come on Madeline, kill me." Conner begged.

"Go home Conner." Madeline said.

"See, see I told you Madeline. You can't kill me." Conner said smiling and stood up holding onto his wrist.

"No, but I can try." Madeline said and formed fire balls in her hands, and slowly started to walk towards Conner. Conner started to walk backwards intimidated by his little sister.

"So, you're finally going to step up to the plate, huh?" Conner asks as they both start circling each other.

"It's all a puzzle, isn't it, Conner? Like a game of chess, perhaps. The pieces move apparently aimlessly, but always towards one single objective: To kill the king! But who is the king in this game, Conner? That is the question you must ask yourself." Madeline said, and then the flames in her hands disappeared. Conner starts to laugh.

"I knew it."

Madeline glared at him, then put her hands together as if she was praying, then quickly moved them apart, one hand facing behind her, and the other out towards him, a bright baby blue light flashed straight towards Conner hitting him. Conner stumbled backwards a bit rubbing his eyes. After a few minutes, he looked at Madeline through squinted eyes, and then ran out of the hotel.

Madeline turned around and was face to face with Cordelia. Cordelia looked at her then smiled and pulled her into a hug. Madeline didn't know how to react, only standing there for a moment then she slowly brought up her hands to Cordelia's back and hugged her back, when they pulled out of the hug, Cordy looked at her.

"Why didn't you just tell me, that I was your mother?" Cordy asked.

"I don't know." Madeline said and walked away and sat down on the couch. Tia and the gang walked over and sat down. Cordelia was on one side of Madeline and Angel on the other.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: "I hope you liked this chaper. If anyone has any suggestions please tell me, i'm open for idea's. And don't worry you'll hear more from Madison soon.'

YOUPIN: I love it and i can't wait for when madeline announces who her mother is and how her and her mother interact. I felt so sad for Madeline so i hope she makes use of her time and gets to know her mother.

Kea: You know i just come across this fic and i have to say i am enjoying it greatly. I like the Madison/Madeline split personality deal. I like the character of Tia and i really enjoyed the last few lines of chapter 3. Really looking forward to reading more. Keep it up. Great idea.

'Thank you for your comment, both of you, i'm having alot of fun with this story, and as long as i keep getting reviews then i'll continue the story.'


	5. Tia's dad dies how

Madeline's POV Madeline asleep in her bed when suddenly she opened her eyes quickly and looked around the room. Her eyes couldn't detect anything out of the ordinary, but she slowly moved her covers off her, and slid her legs off the edge of the bed and stood up and slowly walked to the door of her room. When she got to the door she opened it and walked out and looked both ways down the hall, still her eyes detect anything. Madeline started to down the hall towards the stairs to go down to the lobby, once she reached the stairs, she started to descend down the three flights of stairs to the bottom, but before she could see anything in the she could hear mixtures of cries. Madeline cautiously walked down the rest of the stairs and looked around the lobby when her eyes final found the owner of the cries… it was Angel, Fred, Gunn, and Wesley. Gunn was holding Fred in tight to himself, as Wesley was next to them, both looking down at Angel who was cradling something in his arms as he cried.

Madeline couldn't see what he was holding, but Angel shifted to hold what ever he was holding better, that's when she saw it…. It was her mother, she was lying lifelessly in Angel's arms as he cried hugging her to him. Cordelia's head was leaning slightly back as Angel buried his head in her neck, and her left arm was hanging out to the side barely touching the ground, because of the way Angel was holding her.

Fred was the first to notice her standing there, she nudged Gunn, who looked up and saw her. Wesley saw them looking to something, and looked too, when he saw her he looked down at Angel.

"Angel." Wesley said softly.

Angel looked up and saw Madeline standing there, but he didn't move he just stared at her with tears running down his face. Fred noticed that Angel wasn't moving, so she broke out of the embrace with Gunn and walked over to Madeline. When she walk up to Madeline she picked her up and turned back to Angel and the rest for a moment to see Angel look back down to Cordelia.

"Mommy?" Madeline called not understanding, seeing on how she's only 4.

"Shh." Fred comforted her hugging her close, then walking up the stairs with her.

Madeline continued to watch her dad hold her mother in his arms as they started to grow distant from her.

"Mommy? ….Mommy!" Madeline called out, but they rounded the corner and she lost sight out her. End of POV.

Madeline woke up with a start, realizes she was only dreaming. She started to take in deep breaths as she tried to calm her self down. She started to look around the room, then she noticed that it was morning, so she go up and started to get ready for the day.

Madeline walked down the stairs to the lobby to see Tia already up talking to Fred and Gunn. Madeline smiled seeing that Tia was having a good time. Madeline walked across the lobby floor and over to the couch and sat down. Tia who saw her come in first excused herself from her parents and walked over to Madeline and sat down next to her.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Tia asked.

"I'm fine, Tia. You don't have to worry about me."

Fred and Gunn walked over smiling and sat down on either side of Tia and smiled over to Madeline.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Did you guys break something of mine?"

Fred and Gunn chuckled a bit.

"So have you talked to Cordelia at all yet?" Fred asked.

"No." Madeline said.

"You should, it's great to talk to my dad again." Tia said.

"Yeah, it's true happiness talking to my future daughter." Fred said smiling at Tia.

"No, happiness is your dentist telling you it won't hurt and then having him catch his hand in the drill." Madeline said.

They all giggle, causing Cordelia and Angel to walk over.

"What's so funny?" Angel asked sitting down next to Madeline, as Cordelia sat on the other side of her.

"Nothing." Madeline said at him.

"Well, maybe we should talk about what the deal with Conner is, cause he clearly has issues." Cordelia said.

"Oh, just a little." Tia said. Madeline's eyes go big or a sec.

"So he really does hate me and wants to kill me?" Cordelia asked.

"Yep." Tia said.

"Because Angel didn't pay enough attention to him?" Gunn asked.

"I think that's just an excuse. I think he did it just to see want the out come would be." Madeline said.

"What did I do?" Angel asked looking at her.

"What do you think you did? Nothing. He's your son, you wouldn't kill him. You kicked him out. But you didn't kill him." Madeline said.

"Well, this time around we're not going to let him get anywhere near Cordelia." Fred said.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Can I ask a dumb question?" Tia asked.

"Like know one else." Madeline said without missing a beat. Tia looked at her. "What? You walked right into that."

"What's your question?" Gunn asked.

"Well, what if we just tell you guys when your death's going to happen and how? Could that help any?"

"It could." Angel said.

"But then they'd continue to worry about that day, until it actually happens. It'd be like walking on pins and needles." Madeline said.

"Maddy's right, that's all I'd think about." Cordelia said putting her around Madeline.

Madeline looked at her as Cordelia looked at her and smiled, Madeline gave her a weak smile then turning her head away from her.

"Where's Wesley?" Madeline asked changing the subject.

"He's catching up on some reading about the prophecy." Angel answered.

"Right, right, the prophecy, about a half breed. Half vampire, half demon. And how that half breed is supposed to be the most powerful being yet to be born." Madeline said.

"Yeah, that's the one." Cordelia said.

"You know, that's my favorite prophecy?" Madeline said.

"That's because it's about you." Tia said.

"Well duh!"

"Yeah, now I see how she's related to Cordy." Angel said smiling.

"What are you trying to say Angel? That all we think about is ourselves?" Cordelia asked.

"Well, you used to be like that… specially in high school."

"Just because I was born beautiful and rich, right?"

"Well-"

"Hold it! Don't make us separate you two!" Fred yelled.

"Oh, wow." Madeline said putting her head in her hands.

"All right, now how do I die?" Gunn asked.

"I don't remember his name right off hand. My dad killed him shortly after he killed you."

"His name was Kegan." Tia said.

"Vampire? Demon?" Gunn asked.

"Neither. Werewolf." Madeline said.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: 'Well, another chapter… hope you like it I wrote it in like an hour. I was on a time limit seeing on how I'll be gone for 3 to 4 days and won't be able to update till then. But leave some comments and I'll continue the story.'

Kea: Wow Conner showing up and telling all. Tia is Gunn and Fred's and Madeline is Angel and Cordy's yeah! Loved Fred's comment to Connor about him being a rude kid for killing Madeline's mother. He really has issues. And how he tries to kill Cordy like that. I like how Madeline jumps in to help. Nice powers. Looking forward to reading more.

YOUPIN: I can't believe Conner killed Cordy because she and Madeline caused Angel to not pay too much attention to him. He has a lot of issues. I wonder what Angel will do to him and I can't wait to see how he protects his family. I wouldn't mind there being flashbacks to how Angel and Cordy got together, how they were able to have Madeline if Angel is cursed and supposedly sterile.

'Thanks for your comments Kea and YOUPIN, I hope you liked this chapter. I am hoping to get more comments though from others too. Well, I'll be up-dating in a few days. Enjoy!'


	6. Young Conner

Later that night, the gang has just been given word that a demon is on a killing spree, only hunting down teenagers. They were in the lobby discussing who the demon is and what his powers were.

"Well, from the description I was given, the demon is 'Nero' a demon who mostly stayed in Europe." Wesley started.

"But why is he here?" Gunn asked.

"Low food supplies?" Madeline said.

"That hasn't been figured out yet. But we do know is his territory, where he gets his victims is the local high schools." Wesley continued.

"What about his powers?" Angel asked.

"I don't know, doesn't say much on that, considering anyone who got to close to him were killed."

Just then a younger Conner walked in and over to the gang. Everyone just stared at him as he walked over. Conner noticed everyone giving him a strange look and decided to ask what was going on.

"What are you guys looking at?" Conner asked.

"Not much." Madeline said, Tia giggled as Angel gave her a look.

"Nothing Conner, we just weren't expecting you, is all." Angel said. Conner just nodded and leaned up against the walk eyeing Madeline.

"So, are we going to stake out the local high schools or what?" Wesley asked breaking the silence.

'Yeah, let's go." Gunn said standing up with Fred.

"So, Cordelia, Madeline and Conner with me. And Gunn, you Fred, Tia, and Wesley are together." Angel said as they all started out to the cars.

PARKING GARAGE

Fred, Gunn, Wesley and Tia were getting into Gunn's car.

"It scare's me, knowing that Conner is in there with them." Fred said.

"I'm more nervous that Maddy's in there with _him_." Tia said sitting in the back with Fred.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Angle's with them and Conner don't know what's going on." Gunn said.

Cordelia, Madeline, Conner and Angel were walking to Angel's car. Once they got there Angel opened the passenger side door.

"Ladies first." Angel said looking at Cordelia and Madeline.

"Oh, well, after you." Madeline said turning to Conner. Conner stared at her, giving her a death glare.

"Oh ok. Come on get in the car." Cordelia said pushing Madeline inside… Madeline never took her eyes off Conner as Cordelia pushed her into the backseat of the car and sat down next to her as Conner sat in front with Angel.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone sorry its been awhile and that it's so short but I'm home now and I'll be writing more for you. I just wanted to post something up as soon as I got home, to let you know that I'm still here. Anyway want to thank:

Kea: Madeline's POV is very interesting when she sees her mother like that. Nice seeing Conner as a the bad guy. So Angel did nothing to his son… only kicking him out of the house… interesting. Gunn killed by a Werewolf…wow! I agree lets prevent this from happening. Looking forward to reading more.

Charming Chig: Werewolf? I'm trying hard to imagine how Gunn got killed by a werewolf. Or bitten and then killed. Cordelia and Maddy are alike b/c they think about themselves, typical. ---- Conner's an evil son of a b!tch. ----- Yes! It clears everything up. I wonder how you kill her? That was one of those questions where you don't answer.

YOUPIN: It's heartbreaking how Madeline found out her mother died. I can't wait for more family interaction.

Thanks for your comments, love to hear what you all think. I'll be posting more soon!


End file.
